Helios MK2
is a Cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan and the evolution of Cyborg Helios in the second season. Description Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to try to make him the Ultimate Bakugan. As Drago noted, his evolution was not natural. In this new form, Helios is much stronger with more highly advanced weapons. For example, he now has one fully mechanical rocket arm that detaches and fires lasers and reveals a cannon on Helios' arm that shoots lasers too, but this feature can be only activated by activating the ability Dragon Pounce. Helios no longer has a spinning ring in his chest, it was replaced by a hidden chest laser that can be activated by the ability Ragnarok Cannon. His mechanical eye is now more advanced now, as it resembles a multi-celled lens instead of a camera lens. He also can combine with Fencer, Scraper, Spindle, Foxbat, Leefram, and Klawgor to form Maxus Helios MK2. He was later upgraded with fewer spikes, and has human hands instead of claw hands. He can now be equipped with Twin Destructor and Zukanator. He hated Drago, but after losing his last battle to him he admits Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan. Ball Form In both the original and Battle Gear-compatible version, Helios MK2 opens up similarly to Aluze and its hidden chest laser in ball form can be seen. In this form, it more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2 ball form first appears in the anime in its original version. Its arms, with three-fingered claws, are placed on the back. Helios MK2's ball form is later changed in the anime. Its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor and Zukanator to attach to him. Its arms are placed at the side of the main body instead of on the back, with human-like hands instead of claw-shaped hands in original version. The structure of the wings and some details are also changed compared with original version. Whenever he stands after being rolled a ring of fire and magma appears around him. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He made his first appearance in Spectra Rises, where Helios MK2 battled Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wanted to know where the Mother Palace was and Spectra was the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra takes them to the Mother Palace, later helping Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid. Even with the power of Helios plus the Battle Gear, Twin Destructor, they lost, but in the process destroyed Farbros and damaged Dryoid. Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid went to New Vestroia to destroy the BT System which had been activated. Unfortunately, neither of their attacks worked, so Drago flew to the atmosphere with the BT System. The BT System was destroyed and Drago absorbed all the attribute energies. After the destruction of the BT System, Helios and Spectra left the Brawlers on New Vestroia. With the Vexos out the way, Helios confronted Helix Dragonoid for one last battle. In the end, Helios loses, and in his broken state, he accepted Drago as the Ultimate Bakugan, abandoning his evil ways and permanently sided with the Resistance, just as Masquerade and Alpha Hydranoid joined the Battle Brawlers. Later on he and Keith help Drago make his own Battle Gear. In Mylene's Meltdown, he battled against Shadow Prove's MAC Spider and won easily destroying the MAC Spider in the process. He also appears to be a lot calmer now and was willing to help out Magma Wilda defeat Mylene's Macubass and saved Mira from getting blasted by Macubass. However he still maintains a serious minded fighter mentality, as shown by his annoyance at Runo and Julie's girlish antics during Ultimate Weapon. In Ultimate Weapon, he battled King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. During the battle, he was able to damage Farbros, and, together with Rex Vulcan, held their ground against Assail Farbros, thus making him the second Bakugan (after Dryoid) that won against Farbros. In All For One, he teamed up with the other Brawler's Bakugan and battled Zenoheld and his Alternative Weapon. He also used his Twin Destructor briefly before replacing it with Zukanator, which was able to generate enough fire power to blow a hole through the Alternative's hull, allowing him and Wilda to invade it from the inside. After the Alternative was destroyed, he bids farewell to Drago and says that they will meet again and hoped they would still be on the same side. He will appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as Darkus Infinity Helios. However, it is unknown how his attribute will switch from Pyrus to Darkus. ; Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar: Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level, and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Fire core: Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage done from Helios MK2's body and makes his power level equal to his opponent's. * Ragnarok Cannon : Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Lagune Cannon:Add 800 Gs to MK2 Helios * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. Also it adds 200 Gs to every Bakugan on his team. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2's power level equal to his opponent's. * FARBAS D2: Repairs all damage done from Helios MK2's Body, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, gate card and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent Helios MK2 becomes immune to all of them for a simple period of time. Game Helios MK2 is exclusive to Japan, it was first released in Japan on October 8th 2010 in Pyrus in Entry Value Pack. It was later released in Pyrus (black as main color), Aquos, Ventus and Darkus in Japanese Starter Pack: Evolution Kit 2. These versions are all non-Battle Gear Compatible. Its G-Power in Pyrus in Entry Value Pack, which has silver as its main color, is 540 Gs. As of January 8th 2011, a Battle Gear Compatible Version of Helios MK2 was released. Its Gs are 520, 540 or 560 Helios MK2 (Battle Gear Compatible-anime version upgraded) is exclusive to Japan. The Darkus from the BBT-07 Special Evolution Pack C has 520g. Trivia * MK2 stands for M'ar'k 2. * Darkus Helios MK2 is in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Darkus color scheme that is black, green and yellow. * Helios MK2 is the first non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan that can connect with Bakugan Battle Gear. * Helios MK2 is the only New Vestroia Bakugan to have Battle Gear apart from Helix Dragonoid. * Even after Helios evolved, he kept his ability Defuse Quasar. * In the Bakugan Dimensions commercial, Spinmaster and Bakugan used a Pyrus Avior to put with Twin Destructor, because Helios MK2 had not been created at the time. * Helios MK2 is one of the only three Bakugan that has more than one Battle Gear. The others are Dragonoid Colossus, and Dharak Colossus, but he can't have more than one Battle Gear on at one time. * Before Helios put Zukanator on him Spectra said that his body might not support it. This meant that Zukanator might be to heavy for him, though it was later proven that it wasn't. Another possibility is that Spectra was worried that Zukanator would be too energy draining on Helios. * He is the only Bakugan to change ball form, not through evolution. * He has double-jointed legs like Contestir. * His Battle-Gear Compatible Ball Form has a green horn for Pyrus. * Despite Keith returning to his original self, Helios still calls him Spectra. It could just be habit since he knew him for years as Spectra. * Prior to his fight against Cross Dragonoid it is stated that he had already fought against other enemies, as when Spectra uses his Ragnarok Cannon and Drago blocks it with his shield he mentions no one had survived it before,which means' that Helios used it on other Bakugan before. Weaknesses Unlike the other mechanical Bakugan, Helios MK2 has only one weakness: #'FARBAS EM' will not work against very powerful abilities like Helix Dragonoid's ability Galactic Dragon. Helios will automatically lose the battle because of his safety protocols. This was shown at Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 44, until round 2, when Helios removed his safety circuits so it is highly unlikely he still has that weakness. Gallery Anime File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (original) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan Form File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Diffuse Quasar File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Power Cannon File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Dragon Pounce File:IMG000145.jpg|Helios MK2 ball form (upgrade) File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Blackout Cannon File:Chaos Hyper Cannon.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Hyper Cannon File:Pulsing Twister.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Pulsing Twister File:Raga Rock Cannon.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Ragnarok Cannon File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 File:Spinning Tornado.png File:mkmj.jpg|Helios MK2 saying that Drago is Number 1 File:Helios5.png|Maxus Helios MK2 File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor (ball form) File:ImagesCAYQAOH1.jpg|Twin Destructor forming on Helios MK2 File:Msbdbhmk2.jpg|Helios MK2 destroying MAC Spider File:IMG000142.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukanator (ball form) File:Za.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukanator declaring an attack FilE:Mkhx.jpg|Helios MK2 vs. Helix Dragonoid Helios MK2 Magma Wilda.PNG|Helios MK2 and Magma Wilda in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese ending File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan with Helios MK2 at Bottom Right File:hmk2sbg.jpg|Helios MK2 scanned by Gauntlet File:mk helios.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen File:H2sp.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen Helios mk2.jpg|Helios MK2 Helios mk22.jpg|Helios MK2 after Farbros attack Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_HaosWolf_(19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (65).jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000314040.jpg|Helios and Drago Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv 000321880.jpg Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000309280.jpg IMG000145.jpg|Helios MK2 in Ball form|link=Helios MK2 0.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and Helios MK2|link=Helios MK2 2hnqtky.gif Game 523x600-2010122400003.jpg|Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) and Twin Destructor in Combat Set File:Helios-MKII-ball.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (closed) File:RIMG0220.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (closed) Helios-MKIIr.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (open) File:Helios-MKII.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (black) (open) 01.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (open) File:RIMG0222.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (Gear ready) 600x501-2010122400004.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) with Silver Twin Destructor Aquos_MK.PNG|Aquos Helios MK2 Helios mk2 darkus.jpg|Darkus Helios MK2 Helios mk2 ventus.jpg|Ventus Helios MK2 File:RIMG022500.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Helios MK2' Sss (4).JPG Sss (1).jpg Sss (8).jpg Sss (6).jpg Sss (5).JPG Sss (12).PNG Helios mk3.PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (66).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (65).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (51).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (50).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (49).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (45).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (33).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (28).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (27).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (25).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (24).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (23).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (22).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (21).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (2).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3.jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (63).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (60).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (59).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (58).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (57).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (55).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (53).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (52).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (51).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (37).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (100).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (98).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (97).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (96).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (85).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (83).JPG Picture 5hgj.png|The text in the white box says, "Battle gear for setting up, stand up when the occupying forces. W side of the wall of the target's stand. The increase in P Tsuindisutorakuta Combo. Ideal for deck B · W Listen Read phonetically" Picture 9ytytytu.png|The spectra hand, cutting-edge technology more advanced studies repeated. Large wings left and right well-balanced, easy to stand, good defense in the low center of gravity. A "Card powered cannon chaos" at +200. Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (43).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (42).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (41).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (39).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (18).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809.PNG Other !B2!Y99Q!mk~$(KGrHqYOKiQE)9V6OInpBMgz7J,6tQ~~ 35.JPG|Helios MK2 with Twin Destructor on "Fire Dodge" Gate Card Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Former Villains Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Great Articles Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers